A Dream
by Lightningbolt81
Summary: Bernadette/Sheldon one shot.
1. Chapter 1

God she can't believe she's doing this, his Dick is almost choking her. She knew it would be big but wow.

Bernadette thought.

She was attracted to him, always was. That height, those eyes and oh lord his hands.

She feels him tighten up as his hands are in her blonde hair as he blows his load in her mouth. After she pulls him out of her mouth she wipes her mouth of his seed.

She stands up and removes her top and skirt as Sheldon removes his shirt as he places both hands on her bra covered D breasts. Causing Bernadette to moan. She feels Sheldon's cock poking her, making her wetter.

Sheldon massages them and rubs her bra clad nipples as he bends his legs and kneels in front of her as he rubs a finger over her panty clad center, then pulls them to her ankles as she steps out of them. Sheldon sticks one finger into her already moist center, causing Bernadette to cry out once again. He sticks his tongue in as she grabs hold of his shoulders to steady her now weak legs. As his speed picks up she feels herself getting light headed and her orgasm building up until she loses it and releases her orgasm.

Sheldon wraps his arms around Bernadette's weak legs and places her on the bed. Since when did he have upper body strength? She thought.

He makes his way onto the bed and her moves her bra as her her large breasts are set free as he kisses one and the other, she doesn't think she can hold it in much longer with Sheldon kissing her breasts and sucking on her nipples and just as soon as she thinks this she cums.

Sheldon lets her catch her breath as he guides his large cock into her center. He feels how tight she is. Bernadette hitches her breath as she feels his rather large manhood, he pulls out and in a few times for her to get used to his large size. God he's big, she thinks.

After her vagina finally gets use to his size, he starts to penetrate her and picks up speed, she wraps her legs around his midsection and digs his nails into his back as he picks up speed, her orgasm picks up speed as she arches her back as her orgasm hits her hard, Sheldon while thrusting begins kiss and suck on her breasts again.

Oh my God, I'm having the best sex ever and with Sheldon Cooper. Several minutes later she feels him tighten up as he spills his seed into her womb. He pulls out and lays beside her as he catches his breath, she wraps them in sheets as she rest her head on his chest as they both fall asleep.

Xxx

Gasp.

What the hell? Bernadette thought waking up from a dream. She tries to catch her breath. She places her hand on the center of her pajama bottoms and feels a damp spot. Oh dear, I had a sex dream about Sheldon and cummed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bernadette wakes up and runs to the bathroom before vomiting, after several minutes later she emerges from the bathroom.

As she goes back to her bedroom she looks at the calendar and shock hits her.

"Oh crap I missed my period."

"But I haven't been with anyone. Right?"

"That was a dream with Sheldon right?"

(A hour later)

Knock knock

"Bernadette?"

"Hey Sheldon I need to talk to you and I want you to be completely honest with me."

"You know I can't lie."

"Good. " as she makes her way to his desk, as he sits down.

"Here goes, did we sleep together?"

"Sleep together?"

"Yes. You know sex, coitus."

By the look on Sheldon's face said it all.

"Oh my God we did, I thought it was a dream?"

"It most certainly wasn't."

"Why didn't you say anything to me or want to do it again or start a relationship?"

"You said you wanted to get your mind off things for a couple hours and it'd be one time only."

"Well one time only turned into 18 year responsibility."

"You're pregnant?"

"It appears so."

"It appears so."

"I missed my period and took a test."

"That's hardly scientific." He gets up.

"Calm on." He tells Bernadette taking her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"To the doctors."

After they make their way to her car and get in.

"For the record, you're going to learn to drive you hear me. No son or daughter of mine is going to have a father that can't drive."

"You're keeping it?"

"I thought that was pretty evident or I wouldn't be here."

"Fair point.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bernadette and Howard finalized their to divorce, she got tired of being his mother and two his constant wanting kids, why do I can raise two kids she snapped one day. She didn't mean it really but it hurt Howard and they could never get passed it. Bernadette moved into another apartment.

She bumped into Sheldon, literally.

"Oh sorry."

"Oh sorry Sheldon."

"Bernadette are you okay?"

"Yes and no."

"Which is it? You can't be both." Causing her to laugh and tear up.

Sheldon sensing something wrong.

"You seem upset."

"I'll be fine, it's just Howard and I finalized our divorce."

"Is that not what you wanted?"

"I guess, it just hit me that this is it."

"The apartment isn't far, why don't you come in for a warm beverage."

"Sheldon I'm fine really."

"Nonsense you don't look fine."

Xxxx

Bernadette sitting on the couch, knowing she probably won't be sitting here very often.

As Sheldon gives her the warm beverage as she takes a sip, and places in the table, Sheldon wipes her tears away.

"Bernadette your eyes are too much beautiful to be with tears."

What? I know him and Amy are no longer together but is he hitting on me?

"Thank you."

He hands her a tissue, the next thing she does is kiss him and kisses him good.

"Oh Sheldon, I'm so sorry I didn't mean too really, I don't know what came over me really. "

Before she knew what was happening Sheldon is kissing her back and then picks her up and carries her to his bedroom and gently places her in his bed.

The kissing continues until he pulls away to remove her top and pants. He kisses his way down her body until he's met at her panty clad center, he gently removes them, and goes down on Bernadette, the feeling of Sheldon doing this is almost too much. Sure she thought he was good looking but he seemed anti dating plus she was into Howard.

Before long she feels her orgasm hit her and screams out Sheldon's name.

She sits on her knees and takes Sheldon's shirts off and then pulls his pants down and her jaw drops, yeah she was hoping it was big as she imagined, but wow the girth plus a little longer than she thought. Almost the same size as her black professor from college she slept with, of course he was taller than Sheldon.

As she goes down on Sheldon and bobs her head, she feels Sheldon tighten up and then his moans and before long he explodes in her mouth.

As she wipes her mouth of Sheldon's cum, she removes her bra.

Sheldon gets on the bed, she gets on top of him and then lowers herself into his manmouth manhood. She had to get use to the size before she rode him. What she didn't expect was Sheldon matching her movements, plus his hands roaming all over her body. It was almost too much to take. What felt like forever she hit her orgasm with force and not long after Sheldon unloaded in her. As she stayed on his lap and him still in her, what surprised her Sheldon wanted to go again, but him on top this time. As he penetrated her and deep as she dug her nails into his skin, all she hoped for is the night to never end. After multiple rounds exhaustion eventually over took them.

Xxxx

Bernadette woke up and realized she didn't have a dream, she took one step and winched, damn he was big she said referring to the sleeping Sheldon. She gathered her clothes quickly before Sheldon woke up, she wasn't sure want to make of last night. She had to figure it out before she talked to him.

Xxxx

"Bernadette?"

"Yeah Sheldon."

"Where were you?"

"Umm."

"You were thinking of our night together."

"Sheldon whisper and yes." She said as they're now waiting in the doctors office.

"What does this do for us?"

"The question that she still didn't know."

"Sheldon to tell you the truth, I'm really not sure."

"Look it wasn't a mistake, but I'm not sure I'm ready to jump right into a relationship right after my divorce. "

"So are we friends with benefits?"

"I think we're more than that."

"Are you concerned about Wolowitz's feelings if he found out about us?"

"Well if I'm pregnant, it's a little late don't you think?"

"Yes. I believe it is."

"Bernadette Rostenkowski."

"Well here goes." She says grabbing Sheldon's hand to follow her.


	4. Chapter 4

Bernadette and Sheldon go to the office. A nurse comes in and takes her blood.

Several minutes later the doctor comes in.

"Hello Bernadette."

"Hi."

"This is Sheldon."

"Dr. Sheldon Cooper." He informs the doctor.

"So it looks like you're definitely pregnant. 7 weeks to be exact."

Bernadette fakes a happy reaction, she's dying inside.

"This the father?"

"Yes I am."

The female doctor sizing him up, well if I wasn't married I wouldn't mind riding him.

"I'll leave you a few minutes. I'll have the nurse schedule a follow up."

Xxx

"Sheldon would it be okay if we go back to my place?"

"Sure."

(Inside her apartment)

"Sheldon, I know you can't lie but I need for you to try. Just until I figure out us, and the soon to be 3."

"Okay. But what if they-"

"They're not going to ask if I'm pregnant. Besides I doubt you discuss me around Howard."

"Yes. He normally breaks down, so we don't mention your name around him."

Hearing that hurt her a little. Makes her feel like a bitch. Well imagine how he feels when he finds out you had a one night stand with Sheldon and got pregnant.

"I just need time to figure out what we are, a one time thing that lead to a baby or a relationship? But I also need to know what you want."

"Well i never gave much thought of having a kid, sure it'd be nice to share my knowledge with, but I figured no point thinking of it when it won't happen. Now that it is happening, it changed my view."

Wow.

"So you just want us to be parents?"

"I'm unsure, you are definitely the type I'd imagine partnering with, aesthetically pleasing, definitely suitable body type, highly intelligent."

Before either knew what was happening Bernadette is kissing Sheldon again and dragging him to her bedroom, she strips off as does he, she pushes him onto the bed and gets on top and starts to ride as Sheldon has both breast in his hands. Soon he squeezes both of her ass cheeks as he thrusts, causing her to get louder.

"Shit Sheldon!" She cries out louder and louder until she orgasms.

Sheldon flips them over and goes down on her and then rubs her belly before kissing it, almost caused her to cum.

Sheldon slides in, Bernadette wraps her body around him and digs her nails in as Sheldon hits the right spots.

Before long both orgasm.

"Sheldon, could you stay with me for a little while?"

"Okay."

As she wraps herself in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Penny hadn't seen Bernadette in a few days so wanted to visit her, as she got to the door to knock, she heard loud noises, sex noises.

"Guess she's busy."

"Sheldon fuck me with that big dick of yours." Bernadette shouted out.

"What the?"

"Oh God Sheldon yes!" She heard come out of Bernadette

"What is going on?"

She decided to catch up later.

Xxxx

"Hello Penny."

"Sheldon."

Look around gets in Sheldon's face and Sheldon backs up against the wall.

"What to catch me up?" She asks.

"About you and Bernadette?"

"What about?" As his ticks start.

"Well let's see I went to her apartment and I hear noise, sex noise from her place and the name out of her mouth was familiar. "

"Okay okay. We had sex the other day."

"Since when do you have sex."

" I guess recently. So yes Bernadette and I had intercourse, as I'm also the father."

"Father?"

"What the ?"

"You got her pregnant?"

"Oh this is bad, real bad."

"Oh Sheldon, guys will not be speaking to you for some time. But at least you'll have me."

"I take it its one of those Bros before hos."

She hated when they called it that.

"Yeah. If you were interested in Bernie you should've asked Howard."

"She's not his property, plus they were divorced by then, he had no claim. Plus I didn't know I did."

"I wouldn't use that argument."

"They'll be mad for a while, I'd wait till she's showing and has to say anything."

"I'll try."

"They won't ask Sheldon did you get Bernadette pregnant recently. "

Xxxx

"Hey Bernadette, how are you?"

"I'm well."

"Anything new?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"That's interesting since I talked to Sheldon."

"Oh."

"Sounds to me y'all come close."

"Okay. Okay."

"I had sex with Sheldon one night, night after the divorce, Sheldon sees me offers me a warm beverage, well one thing let to another, I woke up in his bed, rushed out and then several weeks later I find out I'm pregnant."

"Oh Bernie, for its worth I'm hear for the two of you, you'll need it once you start showing."

"Do I need to?"

"Howard and I are over, why hang out? Hell he doesn't need to know."

"True. But Sheldon says starts talking to them about the child, they'll be like who is so and so. Oh my son. When did you have a son? Oh I didn't tell you me and Bernadette created one."

"Damn. "

"That's one way of putting it."

"This is going to be a betrayal. We divorce and night of divorce final I get knocked up by his friend, who showed no desire for that kind of activity, yet knew what the heck he was doing."

"Are we talking about the same Sheldon?"

"Yes."

"So the noises I heard coming out of your mouth the other day, they're also true?"

"Which ones? "

"Just you begging Sheldon for his big dick." Causing Bernadette to turn red.

"Umm. Yeah."

"Really?"

"Don't act surprised."

"He's tall, big hands. Don't act like you didn't think so Penny."

"A time or two."

"So is it a little big"

"Big. "

"Really?"

"A lot more girth than I'd think he would have. Oh man penny, honestly, maybe it's just been awhile. But it was one of the best sex I've had."

"Are y'all two like together?"

"I'm not sure, I'm just trying to figure out this right now."

"Well figure that before news needs to break. Not sure if it'll look worse for you two if it was just one time fling turned into a 18 year partnership."

"Yeah."

"Penny, do you think Sheldon would make a good dad?"

"No."

"Oh."

"I think he'd make a great one."

"What about husband?"

"Has he asked?"

"It's been brought up."

"You've only recently been divorced. I see if you have feelings passed he's your babies daddy. "

"But to answer. I don't know, he'd be a little difficult. "

"Right."

"I better be heading out. I'll talk later." She says heating out.


End file.
